IBC Records Discography 2
Albums 'Roel Manlangit: Roel (under Ivory Music and Video on January 13, 2016)' Roel is the debut studio album by The Romantic Ballad Prince Roel Manlangit, released in the Philippines on January 13, 2016 by Ivory Music and Video in partnership with Secarats Talent Management Services (STMS). For physical release and digital download on iTunes, Spotify, Deezer, Guvera, Rdio and Amazon Music. #Walang Kapalit (composer: Rey Valera, arranger: Albert Tamayo) (music video) #Wala Kang Katulad (composer: Ryan Cayabyab, arranger: Albert Tamayo) (music video) #Now That You Are Here (composer: Christian Bautista) #Tayong Dalawa (composer: Rey Valera) #Ikaw Pa Rin Ang Iniibig Ko (composer: Ted Ito) #When I Met You (composer: Jim Paredes, arranger: Albert Tamayo) #When Your Life Begin (original) (composer: Louie Ocampo) (music video) #Ikaw Lamang (composer: Dodjie Simon) - feat. Alyssa Angeles (music video) #Everlasting Heart (original) (composer: Cecile Azarcon) #Kapiling Kita (original) (composer: Jessa Mae Gabon, arranger: Albert Tamayo) (music video) #Hanggang Langit (composer: Louie Ocampo) #The One That I Love (original) (composers: Tito Cayamanda) 'Hype 5ive: Millennial Boys (under Ivory Music & Video on February 9, 2016)' Members *Almer Cason *Jestin Manalo *Christian Salonga *Leslie Santos Diaz *Sceven Nolasco Millennial Boys is the debut studio album by the Filipino boy band Hype 5ive, released in the Philippines on February 9, 2016 by Ivory Music and Video in partnership with Secarats Talent Management Services (STMS). For physical release and digital download on iTunes, Spotify, Deezer, Guvera, Rdio and Amazon Music. The group is managed by Secarats Talent Management Services with a recording contract with Ivory Music & Video. They are currently a mainstay act on Hey it's Fans Day!, IBC-13's youith-oriented noontime variety show in the Philippines. They also have an on-going online show every Sunday where they cover songs requested by the fans. #Tuksuhan (original heavier rock EDM dance-pop in the tune of O-Town's song Liquid Dreams) (composer: Marcus Davis) (music video) #Ballad for You (NM feat. Thomas Howard) (original) (composer: Garry Cruz, arranger: Albert Tamayo) (music video) #Heaven Must Be Missing an Angel (disco) (composers: Freddie Perren, Keni St. Lewis, arranger: Albert Tamayo) (music video) #Wildflower (Color Me Badd) (composers: Doug Edwards, David Richardson, arranger: Albert Tamayo) #How Deep Is Your Love (Portrait) (composers: Barry, Robin, Maurice Gibb) (music video) #So In Love With You (U.N.V.) (a slow tempo pop-R&B ballad love song) (composers: David Foster, Linda Thompson, Bill Ross) - feat. Alyssa Angeles (music video, videographer/editor: Benedict Rosopa, director & producer: Secarats Talent Management Services) #Akin Ka Lang (original eurodace) (composer: Jonathan Ong) #Until Then (composer: Joey Generoso) (music video) #Kundiman (original eurodance song) (composer: Marcus Davis, arranger: Albert Tamayo) #Sweet Baby (composer: George Duke, arranger: Albert Tamayo) - feat. Keith Cruz #Reaching Out (a slow tempo pop ballad) (composer: Cecile Azarcon) #Ikaw Nga (original dance) (composer: Jonathan Ong) 'Keith Cruz: Secret Love (under Ivory Music and Video on March 15, 2016)' Secret Love is the debut studio album by The Runaway Princess Keith Cruz, released in the Philippines on March 15, 2016 by Ivory Music and Video in partnership with Secarats Talent Management Services (STMS). For physical release and digital download on iTunes, Spotify, Deezer, Guvera, Rdio and Amazon Music. #Wishing On A Same Star (Girlfriend) (composer: Diane Warren, arranger: Albert Tamayo) (music video, videographer/editor: Benedict Rosopa, director & producer: Secarats Talent Management Services) #Sayang Na Sayang (composers: Ben Escasa, Choy Lopez, arranger: Albert Tamayo) (music video, videographer/editor: Benedict Rosopa, director & producer: Secarats Talent Management Services) #Secret Love (a tune of Elebits POP 「The Smile of You (English) ＬＯＮＧ」) (original teen pop eurodance craze) (Taglish) (composer: Jonathan Ong, arranger: Albert Tamayo) (music video, videographer/editor: Benedict Rosopa, director & producer: Secarats Talent Management Services) #Parang Baliw (Sharon Cuneta) (composer: Keddy Sanchez, arranger: Albert Tamayo) #Back In Your Arms (composer: Cristine Bendebel, arranger: Albert Tamayo) #La Bamba (originally by Los Lobos) (dance-rock eurodance) (composer: Ritchie Valens) (music video, videographer/editor: Benedict Rosopa, director & producer: Secarats Talent Management Services) #Magic Parade (DDR) (original eurodance) (composer: Hazel Faith dela Cruz) #You and I (Madleen Kane) (composer: Freddie Saturno) #Kaba (composer: Vehnee Saturno) #You'll Always Be My Number One (eurodance song, an elements of eurodance, bubblegum pop, hard rock and up-tempo new wave-sounded electropop) (composer: Vernie Varga) (music video, videographer/editor: Benedict Rosopa, director & producer: Secarats Talent Management Services) 'Patrisha Samson: P.S. I Love You (under Ivory Music & Video on May 24, 2016)' :P.S. I LOVE YOU :Studio album by Patrisha Samson :Released: May 24, 2016 :Recorded: 2015-2016 :Genre: Pop, R&B, OPM :Language: Filipino, English :Label: Ivory Music & Video P.S. I Love You is the debut studio album by Filipina singer The Pop Heiress Patrisha Samson, released in the Philippines on May 24, 2016 by Ivory Music & Video in partnership with Secarats Talent Management Services (STMS). For physical release and digital download on iTunes, Spotify, Deezer, Guvera, Rdio and Amazon Music. #Promise for Life (TЁЯRA WORKS) (original Taglish teen pop-R&B ballad) (composer: Garry Cruz, arranger: Albert Tamayo) (music video, videographer/editor: Benedict Rosopa, director & producer: Secarats Talent Management Services) #Hanggang Kailan (Michelle Ramirez) (composer: Keddy Sanchez) #P.S. I Love You (teen pop) (composer: John Powell) #Hold You In My Arms (Danzeforze dream mix) (original) (a slow tempo pop-R&B ballad) (composer: Vehnee Saturno) (music video) #Tingin Ko (original) (teen pop) (composer: Raffy Calicdan, arranged by: Albert Tamayo) #Mahal Naman Kita (composer: Marizen Yaneza, arranger: Albert Tamayo) (music video released on December 29, 2015, videographer/editor: Benedict Rosopa, director & producer: Secarats Talent Management Services) (Aries Ace Espanola is a leading man as he makes a guest cameo appearance in the official music video of the song, along with the other Secarats talents.) #I Know (composer: Rebel Magdagasang) #In Love with You (Kotaru feat. Aya) (original uptempo dance anthem that contains elements of pop and Contemporary R&B, and is heavily influenced by the sound of American R&B-hip hop music) (composer: Garry Cruz) #I Miss You (Boyz II Men) (composer: Lynn Malsby, arranger: Albert Tamayo) #Sandali Na Lang (composer: Agot Isidro) #Sala sa Init, Sala sa Lamig (a slow tempo pop-R&B ballad) (composer: Bodjie Dasig, arranger: Albert Tamayo) (music video, videographer/editor: Benedict Rosopa, director & producer: Secarats Talent Management Services) (Aries Ace Espanola is a leading man as he makes a guest cameo appearance in the official music video of the song.) #Taking it to the Sky (U1 feat. Tammy S. Hansen) (original eurodance) (composer: Jonathan Ong, arranger: Dante Tanedo) (music video, videographer/editor: Benedict Rosopa, director & producer: Secarats Talent Management Services) (Andres Muhlach also makes a guest cameo appearance in the official music video of the song.) 'Sarah Ortega: Unchanging Heart (under IBC Records on June 8, 2016)' Unchanging Heart is the debut studio album by the Filipina singer The Singing Sweetheart Sarah Ortega, released in the Philippines on June 8, 2016 by IBC Records under the music sub-label, Secarats Records in partnership with Secarats Talent Management Services (STMS). For physical release and digital download on iTunes, Spotify, Deezer, Guvera, Rdio and Amazon Music. #Unchanging Heart (composer: Jessa Mae Gabon, arranger: Albert Tamayo) (music video, videographer/editor: Benedict Rosopa, director & producer: Secarats Talent Management Services) #Para sa Akin (composer: Emil Pama) #Don't Stop Looking for Love (composer: Billy Mann) (music video) #Talagang Ikaw (original) (composer: Garry Cruz) #Always in My Heart (original) (composer: Jessa Mae Gabon: arranger: Albert Tamayo) #Lalabas Sana Ako (composer: Christian Martinez) (music video, videographer/editor: Benedict Rosopa, director & producer: Secarats Talent Management Services) #Kung Sa Akin Lang (composer: Alex Catedrilla) (music video) #Beginning Today (composers: Lisa Diy, Chat Zamora) #Laging Akong Pala (original) (composer: Robster Evangelista) #You Must Love Me (a piano love song) (composer: Tim Rice, Andrew Lloyd Webber) 'Via Saroca: Tanging Ikaw (under Ivory Music & Video on June 21, 2016)' Tanging Ikaw is the debut studio album by the Filipina singer The Powerful Diva Via Saroca, released in the Philippines on June 21, 2016 by Ivory Music and Video in partnership with Secarats Talent Management Services (STMS). For physical release and digital download on iTunes, Spotify, Deezer, Guvera, Rdio and Amazon Music. The album received favourable reviews for the easy listening love songs and ballads, and became her first multi-platinum album. #Tanging Ikaw (original) (composer: Jessa Mae Gabon, arranger: Albert Tamayo) (music video released on January 27, 2016, videographer/editor: Benedict Rosopa, director & producer: Secarats Talent Management Services) (Michael Tañeca is a leading man as he makes a guest cameo appearance in the official music video of the song, along with Hiro Volante, Miguel David and Carl Longno.) #Reflection (composers: Matthew Wilder, David Zippel) #Somebody Warm Like Me (Lani Misalucha) (composer: Fifth Dimension, arranger: Albert Tamayo) (music video, videographer/editor: Benedict Rosopa, director & producer: Secarats Talent Management Services) (Kobe Paras also makes a guest cameo appearance in the official music video of the song.) #It's Hard to Say Goodbye (composers: Paul Anka, Jack White, Mark Spiro) - feat. Roel Manlangit (music video, videographer/editor: Benedict Rosopa, director & producer: Secarats Talent Management Services) #Kaibigan Lang Pala (composers: Rey Palac, Bernadette Gutierrez) #I Need Your Love (original) (composer: Robster Evangelista) #Till It's Time (acoustic guitar) (composers: Freddie Saturno, Tito Cayamanda) #My Love (original) (pop love song) (NM feat. Melissa Petty) (composer: Garry Cruz, arranger: Albert Tamayo) #Follow My Rainbow (Sheena Easton) (composer: Babyface) (music video, videographer/editor: Benedict Rosopa, director & producer: Secarats Talent Management Services) (Kobe Paras also makes a guest cameo appearance in the official music video of the song.) #Bakit Nga Ba Mahal Kita (composer: Larry Hermoso, arranger: Albert Tamayo) #Say You'll Be Mine (original) (composer: Jessa Mae Gabon) 'Erika Mae Salas: Friendzoned (under IBC Records on June 27, 2016)' Friendzoned is the debut studio album by the Filipina singer The Rock Princess Erika Mae Salas, released in the Philippines on June 27, 2016 by IBC Records in partnership with Secarats Talent Management Services (STMS). For physical release and digital download on iTunes, Spotify, Deezer, Guvera, Rdio and Amazon Music. #Girls Punk Style (Graduation Mix) (Tagalog) (original pop punk-emo-alternative rock) (composer: Kean Cipriano) (music video, videographer/editor: Benedict Rosopa, director & producer: Secarats Talent Management Services) #Friendzoned (original alternative rock) (Tagalog) (composer: Jessa Mae Gabon, arranger: Jun Tamayo) (music video, videographer/editor: Benedict Rosopa, director & producer: Secarats Talent Management Services) #Ikaw (B.O.B.) (alternative rock) (composer: Jhunjie Bosdos) #I'll Be Faithful to You (Ronna Reeves) (composer: Paul Kennerley) #Tayo'y Mag Rock en Roll (originally by Paola Luz) (composer: Benjie Carreon) (music video, director & producer: Secarats Talent Management Services) #Ako Ka Lang (Tagalog) (original pop rock as a response to Emotional (Loveholic ＬＯＮＧ)) (composer: Jessa Mae Gabon, arranger: Jun Tamayo) (music video, videographer/editor: Benedict Rosopa, director & producer: Secarats Talent Management Services) #Baliw (alternative rock) (composer: Kiss Jane) #Paglisan (composers: Mike Villegas, Barbi Cristi) #I'm Gonna Get You! (Kelly Cosmo) (original pop punk-alternative rock) (composer: Kean Cipriano, arranger: Jun Tamayo) (music video, videographer/editor: Benedict Rosopa, director & producer: Secarats Talent Management Services) #Tabi (original pop rock) (composer: Mark Villar) #This Is the Life (alternative rock) (composers: Jeannie Lurie, Shari Short) 'Sing-Along with Secarats: Secarats' Karaoke Hits, Featuring Secarats Artists (Video CD Karaoke) (Ivory Music & Video) (Keith, Roel, Carleen, Patrisha, Hype 5ive, Via)' Keith Cruz, Roel Manlangit, Carleen Sky Aclan, Patrisha Samson, Hype 5ive, Via Saroca Produced by Secarats Talent Management Services and distributed by Ivory Music & Video. Released on September 30, 2016. #Sayang Na Sayang (composers: Ben Escasa, Choy Lopez) - Performed By: Keith Cruz (with music video) #Wishing On A Same Star (composer: Diane Warren) - Performed By: Keith Cruz (with music video) #Walang Kapalit (composer: Rey Valera) - Performed By: Roel Manlangit (with music video) #Wala Kang Katulad (composer: Ryan Cayabyab) - Performed By: Roel Manlangit (music video) #It's Gonna Be A Good Day (composer: Jessa Mae Gabon) - Carleen Sky Aclan (with music video) #Mahal Naman Kita (composer: Marizen Yaneza) - Patrisha Samson (with music video) #Promise for Life (composer: Garry Cruz) - Performed By: Patrisha Samson (with music video) #Ballad for You (composer: Garry Cruz) - Performed By: Hype 5ive (with music video) #Tuksuhan (composer: Marcus Davis) - Performed By: Hype 5ive (with music video) #Tanging Ikaw (composer: Jessa Mae Gabon) - Via Saroca (with music video) #Somebody Warm Like Me (composer: Fifth Dimension) - Performed By: Via Saroca (with music video) 'Grae Fernandez: Color Me Lonely (under IBC Records on January 11, 2017)' Pure Love is the debut studio album by Filipino singer, fomer Gimme 5 member and Bida Best 2016 grand champion Grae Fernandez, released in the Philippines on January 11, 2017 by IBC Records under the music sub-label Secarats Records in partnership with Secarats Talent Management Services (STMS). For physical release and digital download on iTunes, Spotify, Deezer, Guvera, Rdio and Amazon Music. #I.O.U. (composers: Kerry Chater, Austin Roberts) (music video, videographer/editor: Benedict Rosopa, director & producer: Secarats Talent Management Services) #Hindi Mo Na Ba Minamahal (composer: Aaron Paul del Rosario, arranger: Albert Tamayo) #Dahil Sa Pag-Ibig (original) (composer: Vehnee Saturno. arranger: Marc Santos) (music video, videographer/editor: Benedict Rosopa, director & producer: Secarats Talent Management Services) #Color Me Lonely (composer: Keno) (music video, videographer/editor: Benedict Rosopa, director & producer: Secarats Talent Management Services) #Ikaw ang Lahat sa Akin (composer: Cecile Azarcon, arranger: Albert Tamayo) (music video, videographer/editor: Benedict Rosopa, director & producer: Secarats Talent Management Services) #Sa May Bintana (composer: Ryan Cayabyab) #The Promise (composer: David Shire, arranger: Arnold Buena) - feat. Via Saroca (music video) #Kung Di Ikaw (original) (composer: Aaron Paul del Rosario, arranger: Tito Cayamanda) #Bakit Ngayon Ka Lang? (composer: Ogie Alcasid) - feat. Cherryz Mendoza #Give Me A Chance (composer: Odette Quesada) (music video, videographer/editor: Benedict Rosopa, director & producer: Secarats Talent Management Services) 'Hype 5ive: Timeless Day (under Ivory Music & Video on January 31, 2017)' Members *Almer Cason *Jestin Manalo *Christian Salonga *Leslie Santos Diaz *Sceven Nolasco Timeless Day is the debut studio album by the Filipino boy band Hype 5ive, released in the Philippines on January 31, 2017 by Ivory Music and Video in partnership with Secarats Talent Management Services (STMS). For physical release and digital download on iTunes, Spotify, Deezer, Guvera, Rdio and Amazon Music. The group is managed by Secarats Talent Management Services with a recording contract with Ivory Music & Video. They are currently a mainstay act on Hey it's Fans Day!, IBC-13's youith-oriented noontime variety show in the Philippines. #Dancin' Shoes (pop and R&B) (composer: Carl Storie) (music video) #Oh Babe (Jeremiah) (composer: Renne Santos) (music video) #She's Gone (Matthew Marsden feat. Destiny's Child) (composers: Daryl Hall, John Oates) #Sabik na Sabik (disco) (composer: Manuel Mallillin Jr., Manuel Mallillin Jr.) #We'll Never Have to Say Goodbye Again (teen-pop, R&B, dance-pop) (composer: Jeffrey Comanor) (music video) #Oras-Oras (disco) (composer: M. Mallillin Jr.) #Tulad Ko (original dance-pop nu-disco) (composer: Dante Bantatua) (music video) #Tell Me It's Real (composers: Rory Bennett, Cedric R Hailey, Joel Hailey) #Girl Of My Dreams (original) (composer: Garry Cruz) #Baby Come Back (No Mercy) (composers: Peter Beckett, J.C. Crowley) #Bitin Ako Sa Iyo (original) (composer: Ryan Cayabyab, arranger: Albert Tamayo, producers: Jonathan Manalo, Len Calvo) #All That’s Left (dance-pop) (composer: Tat Tong) 'Raisa Dayrit: Raisa (under Ivory Music & Video on March 7, 2017)' Raisa is the debut studio album by The Comedienne Princess Raisa Dayrit, released in the Philippines on March 7, 2017 by Ivory Music and Video in partnership with Secarats Talent Management Services (STMS). For physical release and digital download on iTunes, Spotify, Deezer, Guvera, Rdio and Amazon Music. Shake It Baby was released on February 16, 2017, on 89 DMZ and on YouTube as the album's lead single. Babae Po Ak''o was released on June 9, 2017, as the album's second single. #Shake It Baby (euro disco) (composer: Norman Caraan, arranger: Albert Tamayo) (music video, videographer/editor: Benedict Rosopa, director & producer: Secarats Talent Management Services) #Bossing Girl (original with a mix of disco, funk and post-disco) (composer: Christian Martinez) #Babae Po Ako (composer: Edwin Morallano, arranger: Albert Tamayo) (music video, videographer/editor: Benedict Rosopa, director & producer: Secarats Talent Management Services) #Ang Boyfriend Kong Baduy (composers: Vic Sotto, Joey de Leon) #May Singsing Ba? (original novelty) (composer: Lito Camo) #Dulce Tirah Tirah (composer: Rolly Fernandez) #Sayawan Na (original novelty) (composer: Christian Martinez) #Lucky Girl (eurodance, novelty, bubblegum dance) (composer: Lito Camo, arranger: Albert Tamayo) Commercial performance :The album initially sold over 2,300 copies on its very first week of release giving it a gold certification. On June 12, 2017, the album was certified platinum for selling over 13,000 copies. Dayrit received the Gold and Platinum awards on ''Hey it's Fans Day! during that day. Its a lead single Shake It Baby was also awarded as the No.1 dance song in the Philippines. Certifications :Philippines | PARI | Platinum | PHL sales: 13,000 Release history :Philippines | Digital download / CD | March 7, 2017 | Ivory Music & Video 'Allen Cecilio: The Right Track (under Ivory Music & Video on March 15, 2017)' #Tu Amor (RBD) (composer: Diane Warren) (music video) #Nandiyan Ka Naman (original dance) (composer: Tom Taus) #Minsan (Cueshe) (composer: Jovan Mabini) (music video) #Run in a Moonlight (original) (composer: Robster Evangelista) #Magdalena (original dance as a response to Gloc-9's Magda) (Reggaeton, Latin pop) (composer: Gloc-9) #Tell Me Where It Hurts (The Real Milli Vanilli) (composer: Diane Warren) - feat. Patrisha Samson (music video) #Masasaktan Lang Ako (original dance) (composer: Tom Taus) (music video) #The Tracks of My Tears (Go West) (composers: Smokey Robinson, Warren Moore, Marvin Tarplin) #She's So Beautiful (original dance) (composer: Tom Taus) #Love Isn't (composers: Bob Moffatt, Clint Moffatt) #Aja Asianovela (dance) (lyrics by: Sheryl Ramos, music by: Jordan Constantino, Lloyd Oliver Corpuz) 'Patrisha Samson: By My Side (under Ivory Music & Video on May 23, 2017)' :REAL LOVE :Studio album by Patrisha Samson :Released: May 23, 2017 :Recorded: 2016-2017 :Genre: Pop, R&B, OPM :Language: Filipino, English :Label: Ivory Music & Video By My Side is the second studio album by Filipina singer The Pop Heiress Patrisha Samson, released in the Philippines on May 23, 2017 by Ivory Music & Video in partnership with Secarats Talent Management Services (STMS). For physical release and digital download on iTunes, Spotify, Deezer, Guvera, Rdio and Amazon Music. #If You're Not Here (By My Side) (teen pop-R&B ballad) (composer: Edgardo Díaz, Alejandro Monroy, Mary Lynne M Pagan, Carlos Villa, arranger: Arlene Tamayo) (music video) #Hanap Hanap Kita (version of Tootsie Guevarra's Sa Puso Ko) (composer: Vehnee Saturno) (music video) #Real Love (composers: Erich Bulling, Viqui Denman) (music video) #Because (composer: Dave Clark) #Porma ng Porma (composer: Ray-Ann Fuentes) #'Til They Take My Heart Away (composers: Clair Marlo, Steve Porcaro) #Forever Ko Lang (original pop-R&B) (composer: Garry Cruz) (music video) #All Behind Us Now (composer: David Pack) #I Never Cry (composers: Alice Cooper, Dick Wagner) #Love on a Two-Way Street (Sonya) (composers: Sylvia Robinson, Bert Keyes) (music video) #Ang Ganda Ganda Ko (original dance) (composer: Hazel Faith dela Cruz) 'Sarah Ortega: By Heart (under IBC Records on May 24, 2017)' By Heart is the second studio album by the Filipina singer The Singing Sweetheart Sarah Ortega, released in the Philippines on May 24, 2017 by IBC Records under the music sub-label, Secarats Records in partnership with Secarats Talent Management Services (STMS). For physical release and digital download on iTunes, Spotify, Deezer, Guvera, Rdio and Amazon Music. #By Heart (composer: Jim Brickman) (music video) #You Are the Sunshine of My Life (composer: Stevie Wonder) #Sana (composer: Florante) (music video) #The Color of the Night (composers: Jud Friedman, Lauren Christy, Dominic Frontiere) #Home (composer: Brian McKnight) (music video) #Kailan (composer: Ryan Cayabyab) #Sing Me A Song Again, Daddy (composer: Jose Mari Chan) #To Love (composer: Jill Brandt, Randy Goodrum) #When You're Young and in Love (The Jets) (composer: Van McCoy) #Pangarap Ka (composer: Vehnee Saturno) #If You Change Your Mind (composer: Trina Alcantara) (music video) 'Sing-Along with Secarats 2017: Secarats' Karaoke Hits, Featuring Secarats Artists (Video CD Karaoke) (Ivory Music & Video) (Keith, Roel, Via, Erika, Hype 5ive, Patrisha, Allen, Raisa)' Keith Cruz, Roel Manlangit, Via Saroca, Erika Mae Salas, Hype 5ive, Patrisha Samson, Allen Cecilio, Raisa Dayrit Produced by Secarats Talent Management Services and distributed by Ivory Music & Video. Released on November 8, 2017. #Lalabas Sana Ako (composer: Christian Martinez) - Performed by: Keith Cruz (with music video) #Secret Love (composer: Jonathan Ong) - Performed by: Keith Cruz (with music video) #Para Lang Sa'yo (composer: Vehnee Saturno) - Performed by: Roel Manlangit (with music video) #You Light Up My Life (composer: Joe Brooks) - Performed by: Via Saroca (with music video) (soundtrack from the 2016 teleserye You Light Up My Life) #Babae Po Ako (composer: Edwin Morallano) - Performed by: Raisa Dayrit (with music video) #Dancin' Shoes (composer: Carl Storie) - Performed by: Hype 5ive (with music video) #That's My Goal (composers: Jörgen Elofsson, Jem Godfrey, Bill Padley) - Performed by: Hype 5ive (music video) (soundtrack from the movie That's My Goal) #If You're Not Here (By My Side) (composer: Edgardo Díaz, Alejandro Monroy, Mary Lynne M Pagan, Carlos Villa) - Performed by: Patrisha Samson (with music video) #Tu Amor (composer: Diane Warren) - Performed by: Allen Cecilio (with music video) #Shake It Baby (composer: Norman Caraan) - Performed by: Raisa Dayrit (with music video) 'Grae Fernandez: Somewhere in My Past (under IBC Records on February 13, 2018)' Somewhere in My Past is the second studio album by Filipino singer, Grae Fernandez, released in the Philippines on February 13, 2017 by IBC Records under the music sub-label Secarats Records in partnership with Secarats Talent Management Services (STMS). For physical release and digital download on iTunes, Spotify, Deezer, Guvera, Rdio and Amazon Music. #Somewhere in My Past (composer: Mon del Rosario) (music video) #Mahal Kita Walang Iba (composer: Ogie Alcasid) (music video) #Sana Ay Damdamin (original) (composer: Tito Cayamanda) #Leaving Yesterday Behind (composer: Joy Oreta) #I'll Believe (original) (composer: Vehnee Saturno) #Now That I Have You (composer: Jesse Lucas) (music video) #Pangako (composer: Ogie Alcasid) #Nanliligaw, Naliligaw (composers: Ben Escasa, Mark Sta. Ana) - feat. Via Saroca #When You Leave Me (original) (composer: Odette Quesada) #Sa Puso Ko (composer: Ogie Alcasid, arranger: Marc Santos) Category:Record label discographies Category:IBC Records